Spin the bottle: Random Style XD
by Keanna Black
Summary: A game of truth and dare between friends and some enemies! DISCONTINUED.


**A/N: This is a side-story to Starowner's 'The Darkness Within.' Which is a role-play me and her are doing. It's just a truth or Dare Fic, cause I was inspired :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, but some of the characters belong to us, if you don't recognise a character, it's most likely mine or Starowner's… in fact:**

**Keanna, Louis, Liam and Akemi are MINE.  
>Rogue, Conner and Roxaline belong to Starowner.<strong>

**Okay, enjoy!**

Keanna screamed and shoved Fred to the ground, avoiding a spell from Draco, "Moron!" She shouted at him and fired a spell at him.

Draco dodged and shot a spell back at her, glaring. "And I thought you two were supposed to be related!" A messy-haired Liam growled, standing between the two. Keanna shot him a glare, but he didn't budge. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Liam instead.

Rogue snarled, "Don't you dare, pretty boy!" Her wand was pointing at his chest. Draco smirked at her.

"This is getting so childish!" Hermione groaned, "What if a teacher caught us?" Keanna rolled her eyes, and looked at Hermione, ducking to avoid a spell from Draco, which had been originally shot at Rogue, but she had dodged.

"Hermione, really now, is that ALL you care about?" Keanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes actually! We could be-ack!" She ducked a spell and sent one at Draco. Keanna snickered at the fact Hermione was now being 'childish.'

Suddenly there was a crash, and everyone involved in this mini-fight turned to see Professor Snape, and for some odd reason, Lupin, who had taught Defence Against The Dark Arts in their third year.

"What's the meaning of this?" Snape bellowed.

"uhhh..." Rogue ran and hid behind Liam. Connor coughed, "Draco started a fight Sir."

"Oh yeah, blame the only Slytherin in the room!" Draco glared at Connor. "But then again, what do you expect from a gay boy?" He smirked. Louis spluttered and his wand was at Draco's throat almost instantly.

"Take that back!" Louis growled.

"Make me!" Draco sneered.

"ENOUGH!" This, surprisingly enough, came from Lupin. Everyone turned to stare at Lupin, which wide eyes.

Connor wrapped his arms around Louis and looked at Draco, "For someone in denial you do use that word a lot."

Snape was about to open his mouth, probably to issue out detentions and take points of houses, but before he could, there was suddenly a bright light, and when they were able to see again, they were in a completely different room, and they seemed to be joined by-

"VOLDEMORT!" Keanna shrieked and pointed her wand at said person, but nothing happened, she flicked her wand again, and still nothing happened. "Okay what the heck!"  
>"This world, place obviously doesn't like magic." Rogue nodded her head sagely as Keanna stared at her. "What I can be smart!"<br>"She's right," Fred frowned, pointing his wand at Draco with nothing happening.

"Okay, forget wands then!" Keanna said and charged at Voldemort only to be thrown back, she glared up from the floor. "Oh come on!"

"Let me test that theory too," Connor smiled then lunged himself at Draco before being launched back into Louis's waiting arms.

"Is there a way out of here?" A voice said and Draco whipped around to see his father.

"Father?" Draco blinked.

"How nice of you to notice me, Draco." Lucius rolled his eyes.

Connor glared at Lucius, so wishing he could at least strangle both Malfoys

"Well, it seems there is no way out of here, so what do we do?" Fred asked, suddenly.

"No idea," George replied as he sat down. He looked around into the pitch blackness.

"How about… truth or dare?" Akemi suggested, speaking up for the first time. Everyone turned to her. She shrugged, "Just a suggestion…"

Roxaline nodded. "I agree with Akemi-same. It'll keep us amused. Speaking of which," She turned to Snape. "please tell me you have vertiserum?"

"Snape always has that on him!" Keanna said, giving Roxaline a look that told her 'That's obvious.'

"Yes, I do, why?" Snape sneered.

"To stop lying, and therefore cheating. And don't give me that look or sneer at me." She responded coolly. Rogue looked at her, "Scary!"

"I never lie!" Keanna said, looking offended, Liam choked on thin air. "Oh okay, fine, maybe I do!" She huffed.

"You do know, I won't be playing this… muggle game." Voldemort said, and Snape, Lucius and Draco nodded in agreement.

"You play, or I'll hunt you all down next full moon." Both Keanna and Akemi said, lowly. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Fine." Draco snarled, and Lucius glared at his son, but finally agreed to play. Voldemort still looked doubtful.

Roxaline chuckled lowly, "Volde, I'm a purebred werewolf, I will hunt you down for Mr Harry to kill you."

"Fine, I'll play!" Voldemort hissed. Keanna punched the air in victory and sat down.

"Well form a circle then! And does anyone have a bottle?" Keanna asked.

"I do." Louis said, and took one out of his bag.

"I'll spin first then!" Keanna smiled, spinning the bottle, it landed on Fred. "Oh… great. Truth or dare?" She said, not looking directly at him.

"Um, truth." Fred gulped.

"Did you cheat on me last year?" Keanna said, knowing that he had to answer truthfully, because everyone had drank Vertiserum.

"Not intentionally, no! She threw herself at me, it wasn't fault!" Fred said, confidently. Keanna smiled, now she knew the absolute truth, maybe she could forgive him.

Rogue clapped happily, "Yay! Sorry I doubted you Fredrick." Fred leaned forward and span the bottle.

It landed on Snape. "Uh truth or dare?" Fred asked, looking slightly scared.

"Truth I guess," The greasy haired slim ball replied, looking at the bottle disdainfully.

"Hmm… Out of the people in this room, who would you live with?" Fred asked. Keanna frowned at him.

"Could you not come up with anything better?" Keanna sighed.

"No actually I couldn't." Fred sighed and shook his head as Snape replied,  
>"Probably Remus, since I've known him longest."<p>

Keanna spluttered. "But you hate Mo- I mean Lupin!" She said, shocked.

"I do." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused!" Louis moaned.

"Not surprising." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Leave him alone you white haired freak!" Connor snarled as Snape spun the bottle

"Oh I'm so scared!" Draco mocked, as the bottle landed on Harry.

"Ah crap…" Harry groaned, while Keanna couldn't help but laugh.

"Watch it!" Connor growled back at Draco  
>"Truth or dare Potter?" Snape sighed.<p>

"Truth…" Harry said, not trusting Snape with a dare.

"Wimp." Keanna grinned.

Rogue giggled and High-fived Keanna as Snape sighed,  
>"I have no idea what to say for a truth."<p>

"Oh really now?" Harry said sarcastically. "Just think of something all ready!"

Snape glared at him, "How often do you slip out of the castle?"

"Well in third year, I always slipped out of the castle to go to Hogsmede, cause I didn't have permission, you know? And a part from that…. Oh yeah, I sneaked out of college to go to the Ministry last year… well… You know why." Harry blurted out and banged his head off the back of his hand. "I hate this game all ready."

Snape smirked in amusement. Harry leaned forward and spun it.

It landed on Voldemort. "Oh crap!" Harry groaned again, while Keanna positively beamed.

Voldemort looked at it, annoyed. "Well Voldemort? Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth," The snake-like man replied.<p>

"Uh… Why did you really start a war against everyone?" Harry asked.

"Simple, Purebloods should be at rule, not filthy mudbloods or halfbloods." The dark lord stated

"Go burn in hell." Keanna snarled, causing everyone to look at her. "What? It's not like he can hurt me!" she crossed her arms as Voldemort instructed Lucius to spin the bottle for him.

"Agreed Ma'am Keanna," Roxaline nodded lightly. The bottle landed on Draco.

"Dare." Draco said, simply, and everyone turned wide eyes on him, including his father.

Rogue high-fived Keanna as Voldemort sighed, "I dare you to...Kiss Severus."

Keanna burst out laughing, while Snape and Draco both looked horrified.

"Excuse me, but what?" Snape spluttered.

"You heard me Severus." Voldemort rolled his blood red eyes.

Draco approached Snape cautiously, and kissed him quickly, earning a wolf-whistle from Keanna, how ironic.

Roxaline's ears pricked up hearing it as Draco sat down, spitting out Snape's cooties.

Draco spun the bottle quickly and it landed on Liam. "Truth or Dare?" Draco asked.

Liam thought for a minute. "Dare." he finally said.

Draco pause and thought, "Since we're 6th year, kiss the girl you like."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Uh… That's gonna be way easy…" Liam smirked and kissed Rogue. "She knows anyway…"

"Haha, oh how we all just loved third year!" Keanna grinned, then glanced at Lupin, and she suddenly stopped smiling.

Rogue sat there, bright red, "This game bites!" Lupin looked over at her and tilted his head as Liam spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Lupin, Keanna looked at him, curious to whether he'd choose truth or dare.

"I guess, Truth?" The oldest werewolf in the circle replied.

"Mo- I mean, Lupin, you're so boring!" Keanna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, out of the girls here, who would you date?" Liam grinned.

"um...I honestly don't know..."Lupin frowned his eyes panning around the girls

"You have to give an answer." Liam frowned.

"Probably Miss Roxaline as she is no way related to me." Lupin shrugged.

Keanna frowned, thinking. "WAIT ONE BLOODY MINUTE. SINCE WHEN WAS I RELATED TO YOU?" Keanna glared at him.

"Me and Sirus did that whole blood brothers thing with James." Remus replied.

"You're still not related to me!" Keanna growled. "Just spin the bottle." She said, turning away from him. He spun the bottle and, ironically it landed on her. Lupin sighed. "Truth or Dare, Keanna?"

"Umm...Dare?" She blinked, then glared at the bottle.

"Dare you to... Kiss... Draco." Lupin blinked.

"Lupin... Now, he /is/ related to me! I'm not into incest!" Keanna flailed.  
>"Actually it isn't incest unless its a mother, father brother or sister," Connor mused.<br>"Shut up Connor!" Keanna shot at him. But went over to Draco and kissed him, screwing up her face. "I'll get you back for that Remmy!" She glared at Lupin and then froze. "Did I just call you 'Remmy'? I'm losing it!" Keanna said flopping back into her place.  
>Rogue giggled, "It's true though, Keanna." The brown haired girl glared slightly at her before spinning the bottle.<br>Keanna watched the bottle as it landed on George, and she grinned. "Truth, or dare?" She asked. "Truth." George said quickly. "Damn you! Uh, who was your first girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you know the answer to that..." George sighed. "Still!" Keanna smiled.  
>"Miss Mikosi Likea." George frowned and sighed.<br>"Who's she?" Liam asked. Keanna felt her heart sink. "I'd rather not talk about it.." She said, "Spin the bottle George!"  
>Liam shrugged lightly an watched as George's half assed spun the bottle.<br>It landed on Lucius and Keanna smirked. "Truth or dare?" George asked.  
>"Truth." The icy-hearted man glowered.<br>"You're boring!" George sighed. "What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done?" He asked. Draco smirked.  
>"..."Lucius paused, "In what way do you mean?"<br>George just winked at him, causing him to pinch his nose.  
>"Well, "He frowned, "I had a threesome with Narcissa and Pansy's mother."<br>"Oh... My... God." Keanna blinked. "Bad mental image!" She cringed. Draco stared open-mouthed at his father. "I think I'm staying away from Pansy the minute we get out of here..." Draco shuddered.  
>Rogue squealed, "Great, now I have to claw my eyes out!"<br>"Just spin the bottle!" Keanna groaned. Lucius spun the bottle and it landed on Keanna. "Just what I needed..." Keanna sighed. "Truth!" She said before Lucius could ask. "Okay, how many people have you ever fancied and who are they?" He asked. Keanna blinked. "I've fancied 3 people in my whole life... Fred, obviously, um... George..." She cringed at the hurt look on Fred's face "And..."  
>George looked at her shocked as Rogue bit her lip knowing the last.<br>"And Lupin!" She suddenly blurted out, she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Damn veritiserum!" She said through her hand.  
>Lupin looked at her with wide eyes as nearly everyone gasped. "You fancied me?" Lupin frowned, confused.<br>"Um... Uh... Fancied? I think the correct way to say it is 'fancy'" she said before she could stop herself. She crawled out of the circle and banged her head against the wall and then crawled over to Voldemort. "Can you do me a HUGE favour? Once we get out of this. Kill me." She sighed. She stood up and flailed, she was 5ft 2 now, and that's as tall as she was ever gonna get.  
>Rogue attempted smacked her. Hard. "Moron." Lupin just stared, mouth open wide and in shock. Voldemort shrugged,<br>"I don't do favours."  
>"You're evil!" Keanna said as she watched Rogue fly across the room. "No violence, remember? You can't hit me." Keanna sighed and crawled back to her place in the circle, shooting a glare at Akemi for ever suggesting this game. "I'm just gonna spin the bottle now." She sighed and span it. It landed on Roxaline. "Truth or dare?"<br>"Weee!" Was Rogue's response as she crawled over.  
>"Truth please Miss Keanna." Roxaline replied in monotone.<br>"who would you snog in this room?" Keanna asked, staring at the ground. Akemi blinked at her, and felt guilty for suggesting the game now.  
>"If I had to or I want to?" Roxaline replied, patting Akemi's back.<br>"If you /had/ to." Keanna muttered  
>Roxaline looked around the room and pointed at Connor, "Connor-Kun."<br>Louis frowned and hugged Connor, narrowing his eyes at Roxaline. "Woah mamma! Louis' getting possessive!" Keanna grinned, momentarily forgetting about why she was upset.  
>Rogue giggled and leaned on Keanna as she laughed. "It was if I had to Mr Louis. I would not as I know he loves you very much." Connor went red at that.<br>"Eheheheheh spin the bottle would ya!" Louis closed his eyes. Keanna raised an eyebrow. "He just gets odder every day." She muttered, then looked to Lupin, who was still staring at her, dumbstruck.  
>Roxaline nodded in agreement to Keanna and spun the bottle. Lupin kept staring, still shocked.<br>The bottle landed on Louis. "Ah crap!" Louis flailed.  
>"Truth or Dare Mr Louis?" Roxaline asked tilting her head.<br>"Dare!" Louis grinned. Keanna sighed. "This is gonna end badly..."  
>"I dare you to..." She paused and looked around, unsure of what to say. "Hug the person you hate the most."<br>Louis shrugged and walked over to Snape and hugged him. "Easy!"  
>Severus pulled a face of annoyance as Louis spun the bottle.<br>It landed on Rogue. "Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth please!" She smiled sweetly.<br>"what's under the eye-patch?" Louis asked. Liam froze and then glared at Louis.  
>"My eye silly!" Rogue laughed.<br>Louis suddenly got annoyed. "I KNOW THAT!" He yelled and turned his back to the circle. "I think he meant- never mind..." Akemi said and looked away.  
>"Nu! You gotta tell meh now!" Rogue giggled happily. Keanna looked at her funny,<br>"I think she hit her head hard."  
>"I think he phrased the question wrong. Maybe he meant what's wrong with your eye? Or what does it do?" Akemi elaborated, then realising what she said, she suddenly went quiet again.<br>"Oh, well you can see it if ya want? I've gotten the fainting under control!" She smiled.  
>"Nah, I'm fine. Just spin the bottle." Louis smiled, turning back around.<br>Rogue shrugged and spun it around, "It goes round and round!"  
>"And lands on... Ron!" Keanna laughed.<br>"Okay Ronni-kins! Truth or dare?" Rogue laughed insanely.  
>"Um... Truth." Ron gulped, causing Keanna to roll her eyes. "You lot are such wimps! Part from Louis, he did a dare!"<br>"You can't talk!" Fred ruffled her hair as Rogue frowned, "Okay, how long have you liked Hermione?"  
>"Since third year." Ron blurted out, making him blush. "Ron likes Hermione!" Keanna chanted. Ron glared at her, "Yeah well at least she's my/ age!" He shot back. Keanna cringed. "Low blow... Low blow..." She muttered and burst into tears.  
>Rogue, Hermione, Akemi, Ginny and Roxaline glared at him before running over and hugging Keanna, "Ignore the sick bastard!"<br>"It's... NOT... MY FUCKING FAULT!" Keanna yelled and screamed the room down. "Now anyway. Spin the fucking bottle, weasel!" Keanna literally growled. Lupin gulped, what the heck was going on here?  
>"Can I kill him? Pretty Please with a strawberry on top?" Roxaline glared, her usually green eyes glowing yellow.<br>"No," Snape said. "No killing please." Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Lupin. "Truth or Dare?" Ron asked.  
>"Why?" Roxaline pouted, it looked disturbing on her. "Um..Dare?" Lupin shrugged.<br>"Okay..." Ron looked to Keanna and then back at Lupin. Keanna inwardly cringed. "I dare you to let Keanna sit in your lap for the rest of the game." Keanna took a mental note to take Ron off the Christmas card list. "Okay..." Lupin frowned. "Go on Keanna!" Liam pushed her towards Lupin, she glared at Liam and sat down in Lupin's lap, but ignored him.  
>"Right that's two people Imma kill." Rogue glared at Liam as Lupin spun the bottle.<br>"Wait... What if it lands on them two. How do we know who it landed on?" Akemi suddenly asked as the bottle landed on Hermione.  
>"We'll flip a coin Akemi-sama." Roxaline replied handing her a coin. "Truth or dare?" Lupin asked Hermione.<br>"Dare." Hermione said, surprising everyone. "Miss prefect is gonna do a dare? I may faint!" Keanna laughed, forgetting she was sitting on Lupin.  
>Rogue, Connor, Louis and Liam snickered as Hermione looked shocked, "Why yes I am."<br>"I dare you to rip up a book." Lupin said, causing Keanna to tumble off him. "What? I thought you loved books!" She said turning to him. "I do." Lupin said, surprised that she was talking to him. "You're weird." Keanna frowned before sitting back on him.  
>Rogue snickered, "Here's my Hogwarts: A history book!" She tossed Hermione the thick book and the girl looked at it blankly. She whimpered before tearing out a page.<br>"Uh, the whole book Hermione!" Keanna laughed, absentmindedly leaning into Lupin.  
>She whimpered again and began tearing more pages out.<br>"Hurry it up!" Voldemort suddenly said, getting annoyed. Hermione glared at him. "No I will not! I don't listen to you!" She said. Keanna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up!"  
>Hermione finally finished and sighed, "What a waste of a book."<br>"It's all in good fun." Lupin smiled. Keanna remembered she was sitting on him and sat up straight again, humming slightly. Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.  
>Rogue muttered something as Hermione looked at Draco, "Truth or Dare?"<br>"Dare." Draco said, he had been quiet for most of the game, but then again, so had nearly everyone else.  
>"I dare you to...Kiss...Louis!" Hermione smirked. Connor hugged Louis possessively.<br>"Ew! I'm not gay!" Draco screwed up his face. Louis was staring, shocked, at Hermione, his mouth open.  
>"Sure you're not!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "You do protest too much."<br>"I can't lie Hermione! Veritiserum remember? IM NOT GAY!" Draco said, exasperated. He went and kissed Louis anyway.  
>Louis struggled away from him and glared. Hermione just shrugged, "You don't have to be gay to like guys."<br>"That makes no sense!" Draco frowned.  
>"Nevermind," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyed at him.<br>Draco spun the bottle fast and it took quite a while for it to finally slow down and land on Ginny. "FINALLY!" Ginny said, smiled.  
>The twins laughed at her as Draco replied, "Truth or dare?"<br>"Dare! I'm not a wimp!" Ginny stuck her Tongue out at him. Draco sneered at her and blinked. "Dare you... To touch Voldemort's head." Draco said. Ginny laughed and walked over to Voldemort, who was fuming and giving Draco his most venomous death glare. She placed her hand on his head and blinked. "Nothing special!" she laughed and sat back down.  
>The girls giggled and Ginny spun the bottle.<br>The bottle landed on Keanna or was it Lupin? "Uh, heads or tails?" Ginny laughed.  
>"I'll take heads," Keanna smiled. Everyone looked at Akemi who flipped the coin.<br>"It's tails." Akemi said dreamily. Keanna frowned. "Ah well, there's always next time!" She grinned. "Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked, looking at Lupin.  
>"Truth," Lupin replied.<br>"In what way do you like Keanna? Sorry, I'm curious." Ginny asked. Keanna froze and stared blankly at Ginny.  
>"I see her as a daughter or a neice." Lupin smiled.<br>Keanna noticeably flinched and looked like she was about to cry again, but took a deep breath and looked at the ground. Lupin spun the bottle and it landed on Harry.  
>Lupin looked at her sadly. He then looked up at Harry, "Truth or Dare?"<br>"Dare." Harry said. Keanna found herself crawling back to her original space. "Hey!" Ron said. "You said Professor Lupin had to /let/ me sit on his lap, not that I /had/ to." Keanna glowered at him. "Where's Miko when you need her...?" Keanna sighed, drawing her legs up to her chest.  
>"I agree Keanna," George said softly. Lupin looked at Harry thoughtfully, "I dare you too...Kiss Voldemort?"<br>Harry stared open-mouthed at Lupin in complete shock. Voldemort on the other hand looked like he was mentally plotting a plan on how to kill Lupin in 100000 different ways. "You hurt him when we get out of here, /Tom/, you'll soooo regret it." Keanna said through gritted teeth. Harry managed to gain his brain function back and got up and walked towards Voldemort who stared coldly at him.  
>Roxaline moved in front of Lupin so she was between him and Voldemort.<br>"Let's just get this over with," Harry scoffed as he stooped down and kissed the snake man and walked back to his place.  
>Keanna was now being death-glared by Voldemort and she found herself crawling quickly back to Lupin and hiding behind him. "Meep?" She said. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Snape.<br>Roxaline glared back at Voldemort, not wanting her friends hurt. "Dare." Snape looked away.  
>"Hmm, I dare you to... Wash your hair." Harry said, Keanna fell over and tumbled away from Lupin, laughing.<br>"Good one Harry!" She said, after calming down.  
>Rogue snickered and looked at the furious professor, "I do."<br>"You still have to do it." Liam pointed out, earning a glare from Snape.  
>"Once we get out of here." Snape sneered<br>"Uh, no." Liam said and grabbed Louis' bag, taking out shampoo, he handed it to a horrified Snape as Louis' went bright red.  
>Connor ruffled Louis's hair as Snape pulled out vials of water and soaking his hair before putting shampoo on it then washing it out.<br>"Much better!" Liam laughed, Keanna joined in, rolling about the floor, which was very un-Keanna-like.  
>Rogue giggled, hiding it behind her hand as almost everyone else snickered at him.<br>"You know, I detest you all." Snape glared at them, before spinning the bottle.  
>Voldemort glared at him as the bottle landed on Louis.<br>"Truth or dare?" Snape asked Louis.  
>"Dare!" Louis smirked at him. "I'm not scared."<br>Snape glared at him and looked around, attempting to think of a dare. "I dare you to, go without hair products for a week Mr. I-carry-shampoo-in-my-bag."  
>"Hey he carries everything you can think of in that bag." Liam laughed, causing Louis' to go more red, if that was possible.<br>"Who wants my hair stuff?" Louis' asked, taking out all his gel, shampoo, conditioner, hair spray and various other things for your hair out of his bag.  
>Connor leaned forward taking the gel, spray and a pair of portable straightners, "Thank you very much. Snape can have the shampoo and conditioner. Liam can have the curlers."<br>"Haha, you all HAVE to give me my stuff back after a week, or you'll all pay hell." Louis glared at Snape and Liam. Liam nodded quickly and took the curlers, Snape sneered but took the shampoo and conditioner anyway.  
>Rogue smirked at Liam, "I'm so gonna curl your hair."<br>"If you really want to, then sure." Liam laughed. Louis spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.  
>"I'm gonna hate having filthy hair for a week... I don't want to end up with hair like that." Louis said, pointing at Snape.<br>"You wont," Connor smiled and hugged him as Rogue patted Liam's hair.  
>"Truth or dare Hermione?" Louis asked smiling.<br>"Truth." Hermione blinked, remembering her last dare, she didn't want to rip another book up.  
>"hmmmmm...how long have you liked Ron?" He asked being the gossip he is.<br>"Since the start of Third year, I spent ages trying to get him to notice, but oh no! Ron is sooooo oblivious!" Hermione blurted and then covered her mouth.  
>"Louis' oblivious too, you know?" Liam laughed. Louis pouted, leaning into Connor.<br>Rogue smacked Liam around the back of his head as Connor wrapped his arms around Louis.  
>"Spin the bottle Hermione." A bright red Ron said, she complied and it landed on Connor.<br>Connor smiled at her, "Dare please."  
>"Kiss a girl." Hermione said. Louis glared at her. "What? It's just a dare."<br>Connor looked around then smiled at Louis, "Who do you want me to kiss Louis?"  
>"No one..." Louis said under his breath. "... I dunno."<br>"okay," Connor kissed Louis head then looked around. "Which of you lovely girls would like a kiss?"  
>"Well, not me!" Rogue said, laughing. Liam rolled his eyes. "Keanna might though."<br>"ROGUE!" Keanna yelled, glaring at her.  
>"Na, Roxaline, since you said you'd kiss me, c'me 'ere!" Connor laughed cheerfully. The girl looked at Louis,<br>"Is is alright Mr Louis?"  
>"No comment." Louis said, staring at the ground.<br>"I will not then Connor-Kun." Roxaline replied and looked at Hermione.  
>Louis sighed, walked over to Roxaline, picked her up and carried her back over to Connor.<br>"Just get it over with... I don't wanna be possessive." Louis sighed.  
>Roxaline looked at him, pissed off. "Whatever." She sulked.<br>"For the love of all things... chocolate. JUST DO YOUR DARE CON-CON!" Louis yelled.  
>Connor leaned forward and kissed her before she stood and marched off, muttering curses under her breath.<br>"Okay awkward..." Keanna said, breaking the silence.  
>"well...Connor spin the bottle," Rogue frowned looking at the couple.<p> 


End file.
